Combat
Characters brave the unknown perils of moldering dungeons and thorn-covered wilderness, facing off against hideous monsters and evil villains. Thus, it is important for all players to know the basic rules for handling combat. To create the proper sense of danger and excitement, the rules for combat must be thorough, but they must also be playable and exciting enough to create a vivid picture in the minds of the players. Combat has to allow many different actions and outcomes - as many as the imagination can produce. Knowing that anything could happen next (because the rules allow it) creates excitement for everyone. In addition to explaining the basic mechanics of hitting and missing, there are rules here for turning undead, special ways to attack and defend, poison, heroic feats, and more. Definitions Many game terms are used throughout the combat rules. To understand the rules, players must understand these terms, so brief explanations appear below. Further details are provided in the linked articles. Armor Class (AC) is the protective rating of a type of armor. In some circumstances, AC is modified by the amount of protection gained or lost because of the character's situation. For instance, crouching behind a boulder improves a character's Armor Class, while being attacked from behind worsens their AC. Damage is what happens to a character when an opponent attacks them successfully. Damage can also occur as a result of poison, fire, falling, acid, and anything even remotely dangerous in the real world. Damage from most attacks is measured in hit points. The Combat Sequence In real life, combat is one of the closest things to pure anarchy. Each side is attempting to harm the other, essentially causing disorder and chaos. Thus, combats are filled with unknowns - unplanned events, failed attacks, lack of communication, and general confusion and uncertainty. However, to play a battle in the game, it is necessary to impose some order on the actions that occur. Within a combat round, there is a set series of steps that must be followed. These steps are: # The DM decides what actions the monsters or NPCs will take, including casting spells (if any). # The players indicate what their characters will do, including casting spells (if any). # Initiative is determined. # Attacks are made in order of initiative. These steps are followed until the combat ends - either one side is defeated, surrenders, or runs away. NPC/Monster Determination In the first step, the DM secretly decides in general terms what each opponent will do - attack, flee, or cast a spell. They do not announce their decisions to the players. If a spell is to be cast, the DM picks the spell before the players announce their characters' actions. Player Determination Next, the players give a general indication of what their characters are planning to do. This does not have to be perfectly precise and can be changed somewhat, if the DM decides circumstances warrant. If the characters are battling goblins, a player can say, "My fighter will attack" without having to announce which goblin they will strike. If the characters are battling a mixed group of goblins and ogres, the player has to state whether their character is attacking goblins or ogres. Spells to be cast must also be announced at this time and cannot be changed once the initiative die is rolled. Before moving on, the DM will make sure they have a clear idea of not only what the player characters are doing, but also what actions any hirelings and henchmen are taking. Once they have a clear view of everything that's likely to happen, the DM can overrule any announced action that violates the rules (or in the case of an NPC, is out of character). They are not required to overrule an impossible action, but they can let a character attempt it anyway, knowing full well the character cannot succeed. It is not required of the DM to advise players on the best strategies, most intelligent actions, or optimum maneuvers for their characters. Initiative In the third step, dice are rolled to determine initiative, according to the rules for initiative. Resolution In the last step, PCs, NPCs, and monsters make their attacks, spells occur, and any other actions are resolved according to the order of initiative. The above sequence is not immutable. Indeed, some monsters violate the standard sequence, and some situations demand the application of common sense. In these cases the DM's word is final.